Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method, a system, and a computer readable recording medium for providing a game through a connection with a challenge opponent and, more particularly, to a method, a system, and a computer readable recording medium for providing a game through a connection with a challenge opponent of selecting a challenge game and a challenge opponent through a game service platform providing a plurality of game services and providing challenge related information according to a challenge progress and result of the selected game.
Discussion of the Background
In accordance with the improvement in performance of smart phones that have been recently released, many users tend to leave general cellular phones for smart phones. The smart phone, which is an intelligent cellular phone having computer support functions added to the cellular phone, has a personal digital assistant (PDA) function, the Internet function, a moving picture reproducing function, and the like, added thereto while satisfying cellular phone functions, and includes various input schemes and touch screens to provide an interface that is more convenient for use. In addition, because the smart phone supports a wireless Internet function, it can also access the Internet and a computer to perform the functions of a terminal, such as an E-mail function, a web browsing function, a fax function, a banking function, a game function, and the like. The smart phone also has a standardized operating system (OS) or a dedicated operating system in order to accommodate various functions.
As described above, as implementation of various functions has been enabled through various user terminals such as the smart phone and the like, various application programs and contents driven in the user terminal apparatus have been developed. In addition, as the functions of a mobile terminal of the user terminals have been improved, many mobile games that may be variously played in an environment similar to a web environment have been developed. Therefore, many network games in which users accessing a network through their mobile terminals may play the same game together with each other have also been developed. In this case, generally, game clients are mounted in user terminals or client terminals (for example, smart phones) and connected with each game server through a wired and wireless communication network to serve to perform a corresponding game on the user terminals.
As an example of the technology of connecting the same game among smart phone users through the wireless Internet, there is Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-0088621 (entitled “SYSTEM FOR CONNECTING WIRELESS GAME BY CONDITION MATCHING OF PARTICIPANT AND SMS AND METHOD THEREFOR, WISPOST, INC)” (Document 1). Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-0088621 discloses a game relaying system and method of informing unspecified users that intend to participate in a game in the wireless Internet by a short message service (SMS) that the unspecified users may participate in the game in the case in which conditions of the unspecified users are matched with each other, and immediately connecting recipients with each other when the recipients participate in the game.
However, in the mobile games according to the related art including the mobile game disclosed in the above Document 1, there is a problem in which participation in the game is possible only in the case in which a real time battle among matched game participants is possible, and there is also a problem such that the case in which the game connection is not made in real time as a result of a time delay required for waiting for a short message service response, or the like, frequently occurs. In addition, because a battle with an opponent is ended only once at the time of each connection, a record may not be updated in a game, or the like, of which victory or defeat is determined through a repetitive record, such as a recording game, or the like. Therefore, there is no motivation for record updating. Further, because the matching with the game opponent is implemented only in a specific game, it is impossible to play another kind of game or implement matching with a user that has not played a corresponding game.